A screw compressor of the known art includes a casing and a screw rotor which is arranged in the casing and which constitutes a compression mechanism for compressing a refrigerant (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-070778).
This screw compressor includes a mesh filter which is attached to its suction port so as to filter out contaminants contained in the refrigerant being sucked. To facilitate maintenance, the filter adopted in this screw compressor is a cartridge type one in a cylindrical shape having a bottom.